As mobile phones become more sophisticated, they incorporate components that make these devices versatile and practically indispensable to their owners. Most existing smartphones include a camera and various inertial sensors, such as an accelerometer and gyroscope. The smartphones can also include a proximity sensor, magnetometer, and other types of sensors that allow using the phones for a wide array of functions.
Smartphones can be used to capture information with their cameras. Users value a smartphone's ability to take pictures since this feature allows easily capturing memorable moments, documents, perform bank transactions and a wide array of other possibilities. Images of simple scenes are generally acquired—a photograph or a video. Existing smartphones do not typically analyze the acquired images, and the user has to visually examine each image and decide whether it is of an acceptable quality.
Further, existing smartphones can be used to acquire good quality images of small documents, such as a business card or check for deposit in a bank. However, to image a large object, a smartphone needs to be held at a distance from the object. As a result, an image of a poor quality and low resolution is typically obtained, with details, such as text, being blurred and not easily recognizable.